1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a building from structural members of thin and lightweight shaped steel. In this regard, the thin and lightweight shaped-steel member referred to in the present invention is a building member obtained by processing a steel sheet of 2.3 mm thickness, or less, to have a desired shape, and the building to which the present invention is applied is a low building, particularly one having three stories or fewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steel house is one example of such a low building having three stories or fewer using thin and lightweight shaped-steel members. In the steel house, the thin and lightweight shaped-steel members are used as structural frame members or truss members for a wall or a roof. Since the thickness of the member is as thin as 2.3 mm or less, typically 1.0 mm, a bolt joint or others used in a heavyweight structure cannot be employed because there is a risk in that a local deformation or strain may occur in the member. Instead, as shown in FIG. 1(a), webs 1a, 1b of the members (of thin and lightweight shaped steel) to be joined together are disposed opposite to each other and just located at the joint position. The joint points are then marked, and the members to be joined are temporarily fixed to each other by a clamp or the like. A plurality of drill screws 3 are directly applied to the marked points to fully join the members. A similar method is adopted when the members 1a and 1b to be joined are joined via a gusset plate 2 as shown in FIG. 1(b). In these methods, however, pilot holes necessary for the joint are seldom provided in advance at the joint position on the member to be joined.
In the prior art for joining the thin and lightweight shaped-steel members in a low building, as the joining operation is carried out in situ on the members having no pilot holes in accordance with the above-mentioned procedure, the operation requires a long operation time and results in the very inferior joining accuracy.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems and to provide a simple method for assembling a building of thin and lightweight shaped steel members in which at least one pilot hole is provided at a joint position in any portion, particularly a flange or web portion, of a thin and lightweight shaped steel member to be joined to another, and a drill screw for joining the members is set at a proper position, or concave/convex portions are provided in channel steel members, respectively, to temporarily fix the same together.